User talk:Fireheart318
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Sharnihendry/Kida's Enchanted Sheild page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Authorofsurvival (talk) 01:44, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the Legends of Chima Wiki :). Let me know if I can help you.--Toa Matau When commenting on blogs please try to have your comments relevant to the topic of the blog.--Toa Matau Answering your questions on my blog Well, thanks for appreciating the info box on my blog, secondly to answer your question on how to add pictures, you should just be able to just click next to the image part of the info box, click add photo up the top, brows to find the image in your documents, add it, upload and you have an image in an info box. If you're not putting it in an info box just click where you want to add it (this is all on edit by the way, I'm sure you know that but if I was reading this, I might get the wrong idea) then click add photo etc. Hope this helps, if you have any problems you could send the image to me and I could add it for you :) MAZEKA (talk) 17:14, October 24, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA (hoping to be of assistance!) Hang on, thanks for what? I just went back and read the comments again and I'm slightly worried now that you already worked out how to add pics and that's what the thanks was for, if so ignore this message. (You comment a lot on my blog) Consept art Edit hi, LEGO have released a lot of consept art of Chima on its webpage, i have uploaded some of them here, like the consept art of the ice hunters. Here is a link to the page: LINK . DarkHenrik (talk) 16:26, June 26, 2015 (UTC) aid me with the episodes Would you mind helping me with the episodes of the series, like the errors, trivia continuity and stuff? Please give me a reply DarkHenrik (talk) 14:46, July 29, 2015 (UTC) help me with the wiki i need a little help with the wiki so that we can clean it up and make it better, also one thing about the "Note" section on the episodes: Error & goofs - this section is for not only animation errors, but also for bizare moments in the series (like the part in Raven vs Eagles, where Crooler picks up the burned up persuader plant after she threw it into the fire, exept she should not have been able to do that because the plant would have been burned to ashes) Continuity - this section is for moments or plot stuff that connects it to past or future episodes, not just to the next episode in the series. Trivia - this speak for itself, just interesting things about the episodes. DarkHenrik (talk) 16:25, October 16, 2015 (UTC) You are very good at what your job.